


In Which They Bang In The Porsche

by TheNightingaleLily



Series: Johnny/Female V One Shots [13]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightingaleLily/pseuds/TheNightingaleLily
Summary: Johnny Silverhand had slept with a lot of people. Some of them he’d even genuinely cared about, genuinely had feelings for. But this was the first time, the first sexual encounter, where he was overwhelmed not with blind lust, not even adoration, but LOVE.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand x Female V, Johnny Silverhand x V, Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V, SilverV - Relationship
Series: Johnny/Female V One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121597
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	In Which They Bang In The Porsche

It wasn’t until now, as they were driving through the Badlands and V was singing along to  _ A Like Supreme,  _ that Johnny realized...she knew every fuckin’ word. To every one of his songs. And it was sexy as  _ fuck. _

“V. Pull over,” Johnny ordered, his voice a low rumble.

“ _ Geared to hunt down y— _ what? Why?” V glanced over to where Johnny sat in the passenger’s seat, and laughed when she met his eyes. “Oh you are  _ horny, _ where’s that coming from all of a sudden?”

He didn’t have time for questions, he needed to be inside her NOW.  _ “Just pull the car over,”  _ he growled.

A mischievous grin spread across V’s face. “Yes.  _ Sir,” _ she purred.

Johnny was an expert at having sex in his Porsche. Lots and  _ lots _ of practice had taught him the optimal positions, positions made much simpler now that he didn’t have a body of his own to worry about.

“Want me in the back seat, rockerboy?” V grinned.

No time, no time. “No, fuck that. Legs up.” 

Johnny revelled in how beautiful she was, wearing that playful smile. Normally the smile came with teasing, holding what he wanted just out of reach until he was aching for a simple touch. But this time she seemed to know better. There was no doubt she could feel his urgency.

So V quickly obeyed his demand, and swung her legs up and over the center console, where Johnny grabbed them and pulled her into position. Her back against the door, legs wrapping around him as she hastily unbuttoned her pants and he leaned over her to kiss every inch of her chest, her neck, finally up to her lips. She was beautiful and she was his and he needed her now, now,  _ now. _

The moment V’s pants were removed, Johnny’s own were gone in the blink of an eye and he was inside her and that  _ gasp _ she let out as he slid in, oh how he loved that gasp. Precious heat radiated through both of them in tandem through their shared body as he thrust into her in rhythm with her breaths. Johnny’s passion, every move he made against her, every thrust, every kiss, every bite, was fueled by the sweet sounds that escaped her lips, the aching pleasure painted across her face.

“Oh, V,” Johnny groaned. Something unusual was boiling up inside him, some feeling that he was not familiar with and it took him probably longer than it should have to realize what it was.

Johnny Silverhand had slept with a lot of people. Some of them he’d even genuinely cared about, genuinely had feelings for. But this was the first time, the first sexual encounter, where he was overwhelmed not with blind lust, not even adoration, but  _ love. _

The moment he realized it seemed to be the moment V did too, because she came to a stop along with him. For what felt like hours, they both remained still, breathing still heavy. Maybe she hadn’t actually felt it, and was only wondering why he’d stopped. Maybe he could keep this from her. But no, she knew, he could feel her processing it.

Johnny couldn’t bear to break the silence, all he could do was hang his head in...shame? Embarrassment?  _ Fear?  _ Fear. It was fear. No, no it was  _ terror,  _ that she would push him away in disgust, pop an omega blocker, never speak to him again. 

But...she  _ didn’t.  _ Instead she placed a gentle hand under his chin and lifted his head so their eyes could meet. She was smiling. Not that same playful smile, but one full of warmth. 

“Johnny…” she whispered, “don’t stop.”

So he didn’t. He kept going, kept fucking her, harder than before, fueled by something wonderfully new. Johnny’s eyes were locked on V’s. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t manage to look away. So he stopped trying. 

His hands reached out blindly and found something, anything around him to grab onto, that he used to pull himself into her  _ harder _ and  _ harder.  _ V finally broke eye contact as her eyes rolled shut and her back and head arched against the car door, strained cries escaping her throat. Johnny pressed in close to her and he could feel her entire body tensing against him as she came, and he along with her, the orgasm still so foreign to him, unlike any he’d felt in his own living body but still oh so sweet.

“Fuck…” V sighed, after the pleasure had run its course. “That was...something.”

Johnny leaned back against the opposite door, his head laid back against the window. “Yeah,” he said, “somethin’…”

V reached out a hand to him and he took it without hesitation. “We should get going,” she said, “don’t wanna be late to my meeting and have to explain...why…” At the thought, she burst out laughing and Johnny absolutely cherished the sound of it.

He fucking loved her.


End file.
